


Mystery Baker

by Kira_Katashi



Series: Kira's James Bond Shorties [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Q has a sweet tooth, and doesn’t like unanswered questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/pseuds/Kira_Katashi
Summary: Who is responsible for the sweets appearing in Q-branch’s kitchenette?
Relationships: James Bond & Q & Alec Trevelyan
Series: Kira's James Bond Shorties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Mi6 Cafe Prompt Fills





	Mystery Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light based on the Anon Gift Exchange Prompt: _Q discovers that 007 actually is quite the talented bake._

One part of Q’s job consists of noticing things.

Noticing patterns, noticing irregularities in patterns, notice behaviour – one gets the picture. All the more embarrassing was it, that Q took months to notice this detail in particular.

Q-Branch had a small kitchenette and not uncommonly a plate of baked goods ranging from pie to cake to cookies could be found there.

It was a small highlight for the Quartermaster after a long shift. However, since two weeks…there was nothing. It was the longest treat-less period since his rise to Quartermaster. Every day, early in the morning before anyone else had the chance, Q would walk into the small separated space hoping for some baked goods, only to be disappointed.

Again.

And again.

Peeved by the missing sweets – not that Q would tell anyone about his feelings – he started investigating _who_ was responsible for the treats.

None of his minions could tell him – no one! Q had even made a list to ensure he questioned all working under his rule. If it wasn’t someone of his own minions it had to be someone else and that opened a gigantic pool of possible people.

This meant Q would need to check the cameras to find that mystery person.

Any evidence he could of find of said person had been taken during nightshift letting any colour appear greyish – and the person was clearly comfy in the dim light and knew his way around.

So it was someone familiar with the layout of Q-Branch.

The person was most likely male going by the wide shoulders and always wore a suit. The hair was short and a somewhat lighter colour.

He never turned his face directly to the camera either.

All these facts together – familiar with the layout, suits and sneakiness – pointed to one special group of individuals within MI6.

00-Agents.

Short, at least blondish hair and a preference for suits narrowed it down to two individuals.

Alec Trevelyan and James Bond, 006 and 007 respectively.

Checking the mission roster showed Trevelyan off-mission so Q would wait until he was back and hopefully the sweets would return as well.

* * *

They weren’t.

006 had actually returned on the morning after Q’s search but two days later no baked goods had turned up.

And Q was desperately craving some good cake to go along with his tea.

Not known for being shy or childish Q let Trevelyan call into Q-Branch under the pretence of weapon testing – which wasn’t a lie, Q had weapons for the field agents that required testing but what interested Q more than 006’s opinion on weapons was if the agent was the mystery baker.

“Me, baking? I can cook a mean curry but even those pre-prepared cake-mixtures tend to burn in my oven. No, if you want someone to fix you a pie ask James.”

“007?”

“He doesn’t look like a baker, does he? Ask him to make you an apple pie.”

After Alec had left, leaving broken test weaponry in his wake, Q sat in front of his computer pondering why James had stopped baking when he obviously was in London.

Q dug a bit deeper into the databases: while Bond was listed as being back in the country he hadn’t checked into the MI6 building since two weeks.

The question, if he should check up on him lurked around Q until his shift ended, so badly that, in the last 10 minutes of his shift, he nosed around James Bond’s files and got two possible addresses of residence.

One was like right around the corner.

It wouldn’t hurt to check up on an agent and it did lay on his way home…with a bit of a detour. _Just_ a small one.

With a sigh Q stood in front of the building and was about to press the bell for “Mr. Fessel” when the door made this buzzing sound, indicating that it was unlocked for the moment.

Cautiously Q walked inside and up the stairs until he reached the 3rd floor – here the door was open.

“Don’t just stand in the hallway like that Quartermaster.”

It was definitely Bond’s voice, a bit muffled but Bond.

Q’s hand slit out of his jacket where his pistol was hidden and walked into the flat.

“What do I owe you for a visit from the Quartermaster.”

Before he could stop himself Q blurted out.

“Some cookies would be a start.”

Then Q found a bin that was filled to the brim with crumpled tissues and the Bond that emerged from a doorway didn’t look too good either.

He was wrapped up in a blanket and his nose was bright red.

“What happened to you?”

“A mission…and a forgotten jacket in the rain.”

So 00-agents weren’t above human illnesses, good to know. But Bond truly didn’t look well.

“Let me make you a tea.”

Bond’s kitchen was filled with anything a home-baker could want.

* * *

Some days later Q found a small metal box on his desk adorned with a bright yellow post-it note reading “Q”.

Inside were cookies.


End file.
